Le serpent et l'ange crédule
by thelazyzone
Summary: Quand le vil serpent profite de la naïveté et le manque de connaissances de son ange préféré...


**Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle fiction (après trente ans d'absence).**

**C'était très étrange de revenir à la fanfiction après tant de temps, je suis désolée si ce n'est pas de la haute qualité... J'espère que cette fiction autour des _Ineffable Husbands_** **vous plaira, je sais que les fanfictions françaises sur Good Omens se font rares.**

**Merci par avance pour les reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Leur création reviennent à Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman, auteurs de l'oeuvre Good Omens._

* * *

Crowley et Aziraphale revenaient d'un excellent dîner dans un restaurant en plein centre-ville. Depuis que l'Apocalypse était passé, les deux compagnons s'ennuyaient un peu. Il n'y avait plus de missions ordonnées par leur supérieur respectif, plus de fin du monde à empêcher, bref, toutes leurs activités revenaient souvent au moment. Et, dans un monde où les gens, les restaurants et les boutiques se ressemblent, il était difficile de trouver de l'originalité, même de l'autre côté du monde. À leur âge, ils avaient déjà tout vu, tout lu mais aussi tout bu. Ils devraient certainement attendre une nouvelle ère avant de redécouvrir des choses plus uniques.

Mais l'éternité était longue et puisqu'ils étaient désormais voués à la vivre tous les deux sur Terre, il valait mieux la passer ensemble. C'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé de revoir les termes de leur Accord qui spécifiaient que chacun devait rester hors du chemin de l'autre. Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'eux, les termes avaient légèrement changés

Revenons à notre dîner. Comme dit plus haut, il était difficile de trouver l'originalité quand chaque jour de notre vie ne serait jamais notre dernier. Mais, alors qu'Aziraphale revenait dépité d'une vente de livres aux enchères supposée être "la vente du siècle", il vit, à l'entrée d'une petite ruelle sans issue, un panneau indiquant un restaurant au fond de l'allée. Des siècles qu'il passait dans cette rue et jamais il n'avait vu un restaurateur s'installer par ici.

Et pour cause : la rue était sombre et mal éclairée, ce qui la rendait plutôt inquiétante, _spooky_ comme dirait les anglais non-démons. De plus, à cause de sa position entre deux bâtiments qui grattaient le ciel, le soleil avait du mal à s'y engouffrer, donnant peu de visibilité à un vendeur ou tout autre profession. Et, enfin, cette rue avait été connu il y a quelques siècles de ça pour être celles où les brigands pillaient des pauvres gens sans que personne ne puisse les voir.

Mais pourtant, l'ange ne se trompait pas. Écrit à la craie, il pouvait lire les mots sur le tableau : "Vrai restaurant comme à Paris : délicieux, unique et bien caché pour n'attirer que les curieux". _Audacieux_, pensa-t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le pêché mignon de notre compagnon était bien entendu la gourmandise - ironique pour une créature divine supposée être à l'écart des pêchés des mortels ; et il ne pouvait dénier que le restaurateur avait une phrase d'accroche qui avait le don de lu donner l'eau à la bouche sans même avoir vu le menu.

Il regarda sa montre. 13h50. Il était peut-être un peu tard pour déjeuner… Oh et puis flûte ! Il se dirigea tout sourire vers le restaurant et franchit la porte. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche encore ouverte de surprise, il resta un moment devant la porte sans rien dire. Comment cette merveille avait-elle pu lui échapper durant toutes ses années ? Car oui, comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans un nouveau lieu, il se renseignait sur l'ancienneté de ce dernier, son histoire, pourquoi le propriétaire avait choisi de s'installer ici, etc… C'est alors qu'il apprit que l'aïeul du gérant s'était installé ici après la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Agacé par ces restaurants qui se mettaient en avant, si ce n'est au milieu de la rue, il décida de créer son restaurant dans cette petite ruelle que personne ne voyait. Après des débuts difficiles, le restaurant se fit une réputation grâce au bouche-à-oreille et devint une affaire familiale

Pendant presque soixante-dix ans, Aziraphale était passé dans cette ruelle sans jamais voir ce petit panneau au bout qui, encore une fois selon le propriétaire, était là depuis tout aussi longtemps - _bien qu'il avait été endommagé et donc remplacé au fur et à mesure des années. _Il n'était jamais entré dans cette ruelle, ne serait-ce que pour la curiosité de savoir ce qui s'y trouvait et il s'en mordait les doigts. Le restaurant, bien au calme avec sa clientèle régulière, était un bijou pour les papilles gustatives dont il s'était privé pendant tout ce temps

La première chose à laquelle il pensa, c'était d'appeler Crowley. Lui aussi commençait à avoir fait le tour de tout ce qu'il y avait avoir sur cette Terre qui paraissait si petite avec le temps - même si l'ange se doutait que le démon avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter les ruelles "spookies" de ce genre… Il prit le téléphone portable - un achat forcé de son acolyte ; puis, après plusieurs essais, il abandonna l'idée de communiquer par ce biais et se précipita à sa boutique pour prendre son téléphone fixe pour le contacter.

**_ Quoi ?**  
**_ … Bonjour à toi aussi, éminent collègue !**

Lorsque l'on connaît les gens depuis des années, on peut entendre même les gestes les plus silencieux. Et le roulement des yeux de son ennemi naturel était si fort qu'il pouvait l'entendre s'exaspérer sans un bruit. Heureusement, il avait cessé d'exprimer son agacement à voix haute.

**_ Je viens de trouver un superbe restaurant dans une ruelle non loin de ma librairie, il faudrait que nous y mangions ce soir !**  
**_ … Et c'était nécessaire de m'appeler cinq heures avant l'heure du dîner, demanda Crowley.**

Inutile de dire qu'il avait bien entendu son sourcil se hausser. Il regarda autour de lui, le téléphone sur l'oreille, sans rien dire.

**_ … Je me suis un peu emporté,** _admit-il à demi-mot._  
**_ Pas de soucis mon ange. Vingt heures, devant ta boutique.**

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, le démon raccrocha.

Même s'ils étaient plus libres dans leur relation, elle n'avait pas plus changé depuis l'Apocalypse. D'ailleurs, les premiers jours, ils évitèrent de se voir. Après l'euphorie de la victoire contre leur clan respectif, ils avaient eu peur qu'ils comprennent la supercherie, reviennent à la charge et tentent le coup en faisant subir la punition aux deux. Puis, lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils étaient bien trop occupés à empêcher les émeutes des anges et démons qui étaient encore dans l'énergie de la guerre, ils reprirent leur vie normale.

Crowley était toujours aussi insolent et dangereux sur la route. Aziraphale était toujours aussi calme et patient, bien que trop gentil. Respectant ce caractère depuis des siècles, ils étaient l'exception à la règle : "Qui se ressemblent, s'assemblent". À 20h, l'ange regardait sa montre à gousset attentivement, très excité à l'idée d'emmener son compagnon de route pour lui faire découvrir quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais, comme l'un ne faisait pas l'autre, Crowley se gara tranquillement à 20h08 devant la boutique.

**_ Tu es en retard,** _gronda Aziraphale lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière._  
**_ Je suis encore dans la voiture, je peux repartir,** _grogna-t-il._

Les menaces de Crowley n'allaient souvent pas bien loin. Il descendit de la voiture et claqua la porte. Il allait demander où ils se rendaient mais la principauté face à lui, pressé, avait déjà entamé le chemin. Roulant des yeux, il le suivit, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Parfois, il se demandait si les gens ne les dévisageaient pas lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Après tout, lui tout vêtu de noir, son collègue tout vêtu de blanc ou de couleurs clairs… Puis, il se dit que les humains avaient tendance à ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait sous leur nez alors personne ne devait voir la différence.

**_ Je t'avais spécifiquement demandé de venir à 20h pour que nous soyons à l'avance,** _dit Aziraphale sur un ton plaintif._ **Maintenant, nous allons être…**  
**_ En retard,** _coupa Crowley dans un soupir,_ **je sais, mon ange.**  
**_ Je ne veux pas paraître impoli. Ces gens sont très aimables et je ne veux pas leur donner une mauvaise impression…**  
**_ Tu les connais à peine ! Détache-toi de tout ça, tu veux ?**

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux au seuil de la porte du restaurant, se regardant l'un l'autre. L'ange avait horreur que son ami souligne son attachement aux humains. Il savait à quel point c'était douloureux d'apprécier des gens qui vieillissaient quand on restait éternel. Mais il aimait que les humains se sentent heureux et bons, comme l'aurait voulu Dieu. Il voulait leur donner un peu de lumière dans des tâches qui pouvaient parfois sembler laborieuses.

**_ … Les humains méritent de la gentillesse et de la politesse. Si tu refuses de te plier à cette règle… Cette fois, je ne te parlerais vraiment plus.**

Et, sur ses mots, il invita son ami à entrer, ce dernier roulant de nouveau des yeux pour exprimer son agacement alors qu'il franchissait la porte du restaurant.

**_ Même avec les lunettes, je l'ai vu,** _fit remarquer calmement la principauté qui ferma la porte derrière eux._

À l'intérieur du restaurant, l'agacement s'apaisa pour laisser place au calme. L'accueil trop chaleureux avait un peu énervé Crowley au début mais, face au regard insistant d'Aziraphale, il accorda un sourire au gérant et ils se rendirent à une table. Le reste du repas se passa très bien. Même si l'un était plus gourmand que l'autre - et inutile de préciser lequel des deux l'était ; le démon savoura les différents vins de la carte associés avec les plats proposés. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, même après six mille ans de cohabitation, ils avaient toujours des choses à se dire lors du repas.

En général, Aziraphale entamait la conversation sur un thème qu'il avait lu dans un livre et expliquait les choses à Crowley qui, lui, l'écoutait attentivement, faisant rebondir ses propos grâce à des questions un peu bateau. Dans des cas très rares, ils parlaient des humains et de leur comportement à table. À ce propos, une conversation qui fera toujours rire le démon à gorge déployée, c'est lorsque qu'ils avaient surpris un couple se faire des taquineries sous la nappe de table et qu'il avait dû expliquer ce qu'il se passait à la principauté. Jamais il n'oublierait son expression de visage, mélangé entre le dégoût et le choc.

Alors qu'ils dégustaient le dessert après un repas copieux, ils observèrent autour d'eux, n'ayant pour le moment aucun sujet de discussion. Leur regard se posèrent sur un couple d'hommes qui s'embrassaient à table, rien que quelques petits baisers entre deux cuillères de tiramisu. Aziraphale se rapprocha du démon qui avalait une cuillère du même dessert - dessert unique de la carte du jour.

**_ Crois-tu qu'ils fassent… Des choses ?**

Aspirant maladroitement de surprise, Crowley s'étouffa avec le chocolat en poudre avant d'éclater de rire. Il fallait qu'il y pense. Il fit non de la tête.

**_ Non, tous les couples ne se masturbent pas sous les nappes des restaurants.**

Au verbe employé, l'ange rougit et se réinstalla dans son siège. En remarquant sa gêne, son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils.

**_ Ne me dis pas que tu es gêné par le mot "masturber", quand même ?**  
**_ Ne le dis pas si fort !** _Gronda-t-il, encore plus rouge._  
**_ Oh, Aziraphale ! On est sur Terre depuis six mille ans, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'as jamais essayé quoique ce soit !**

Le dénommé Aziraphale détourna les yeux, tapotant la serviette sur sa bouche. Crowley commençait à se poser réellement des questions. Il ne pouvait pas avoir manquer une telle chose en six mille ans. Le sexe était omniprésent ! La politique, les livres, la télévision, le cinéma, les journaux… D'une manière ou d'une autre, on pouvait aborder le sexe dans n'importe quel contexte. _Il ne pouvait pas…_

**_ Aziraphale… Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un, hein ?**  
**_ Hm ?** _Fit-il, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu._  
**_ Tu as déjà touché les lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre avec tes propres lèvres, non ?**  
**_ Je sais ce que veut dire embrasser, Crowley !** _Dit-il offusqué._  
**_ Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.**  
**_ Très bien !** _Soupira-t-il. Je n'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit._ **Tu es content ?**

Crowley ouvrit la bouche en "o", comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et que son ennemi d'époque avait donné à Adam son épée enflammé. Il était étonné qu'un homme, qui ressentait l'amour à chaque coin de rue comme il le faisait, n'ait jamais posé ses lèvres sur celles d'un autre, ne serait-ce que pour essayer.

**_ Je n'ai jamais eu envie de céder à la tentation,** répondit-il comme s'il avait entendu les pensées du démon. **Je suis un ange et je me dois de montrer l'exemple.**

À ses propos, le plus démoniaque des deux ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin. L'alcool avait commencé à leur monter à la tête - il fallait dire qu'ils n'y étaient pas aller de main morte ; et il se disait que s'il y avait quelque chose à corrompre, en particulier les lèvres de son ange préféré, c'était le moment.

**_ Mais, maintenant que tu as enfreint les règles en déjouant l'Armageddon, tu n'as plus d'exemples à donner, n'est-ce pas ?**

Les yeux de la principauté se tournèrent brusquement vers lui. Où voulait-il en venir ? Il ne put lui poser la question que le restaurateur offrit à ses deux clients un petit verre de calva, un alcool fort français qui servait de digestif. Ils n'en avaient bien sûr pas besoin… Mais bon, ils pouvaient bien goûter un peu.

Lorsqu'ils se mirent en route sur le chemin du retour, ils étaient tellement saouls qu'ils riaient sans aucune raison. Ils se rappelaient de moitié de vieux souvenirs et, sans même que la fin ait besoin d'être raconté, ils éclataient de rire sans pouvoir se contrôler. Une fois à la porte de la boutique, Aziraphale grimpa difficilement les marches, suivi de près par le démon, et tourna dos à la porte pour s'adresser à lui.

**_ Ce fût une soirée très intéressante,** _dit-il dans un reste de rire d'avant._  
**_ On pourrait la rendre encore plus intéressante…,** _siffla Crowley avec un sourire narquois._  
**_ Oh non, Crowley,** _répondit innocemment l'ange en faisant de larges gestes des mains._ **Je ne peux pas boire un verre de plus… Je vais aller m'allonger et essayer de dormir, peut-être.**

Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clés mais, plus il tapotait sur ses dernières, moins il les sentait.

**_ Mince, je ne sais pas où sont mes clés…**  
**_ Quel dommaaaage… Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir avec tes pouvoirs…**  
**_ Non, tu sais bien que je dois faire attention avec les miracles frivoles de ce genre… J'espère ne pas les avoir perdu…**  
**_ Oh, je suis sûr que non…**

Quand Aziraphale releva enfin les yeux vers Crowley pour le remercier de le rassurer, ce dernier n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il recula de surprise, se trouvant dos à la porte et ce fût seulement après s'être remis du choc qu'il remarqua, pendu au doigt du démon, son trousseau de clé. N'ayant pas compris encore le petit jeu de son ami, il afficha une mine soulagée et tendit la main vers les clés.

**_ Oh, tu les as trouvé ? Merci, vraiment, je…**

Mais Crowley recula immédiatement la main, son sourire s'élargissant. Aziraphale était totalement perdu et il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que le démon s'était beaucoup rapproché. La chaleur de l'alcool lui monta aux joues qui rougirent instantanément. Dire que Crowley n'avait pas tout calculé serait un mensonge. Il lui avait piqué ses clés alors qu'il réglait l'addition. Puis, une fois à sa boutique, il suffisait de l'amener contre la porte. Il savait que l'ange n'utiliserait pas sa "magie" pour ouvrir et qu'il serait bloqué dehors contre lui. Un jeu d'enfant pour un démon de sa carrure.

**_ Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que…**  
**_ Je suis étonné qu'un ange qui ressente et protège l'amour autant que toi n'ait jamais expérimenté un tout petit baiser…,** _murmura-t-il, profitant du calme de la rue._  
**_ Je… Je t'ai dit que c'était une question de principe…,** _bégaya le pauvre ange, pris au dépourvu._  
**_ Mais tu as déjà dû lire des livres qui en parlaient. Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu la même chose ?**  
**_ Tu ne me feras pas céder à la tentation, Crowley !** _S'agaça le gérant de la librairie, non sans rougir._  
**_ Ah non ?**

Plus le démon s'approchait et plus l'ange essayait de se coller à la porte. Mais il n'y avait plus d'espace pour fuir et, déjà, le nez de Crowley se glissait lentement contre le sien. Ce dernier pouvait sentir le souffle précipité du pauvre Aziraphale contre ses lèvres, le faisant sourire encore plus. Ses joues étaient si rouges qu'elle dégageait de la chaleur. Il l'entendit même déglutir à cette proximité. Plus que quelques millimètres à franchir pour atteindre ses lèvres…

Mais, alors, un déclic se fit entendre venant du loquet de la porte.

**_ Bonne nuit, Crowley !**

Surpris par la vitesse de réaction de sa proie, Crowley n'eut le temps de le retenir qu'Aziraphale avait déjà attrapé ses clés dans un moment de distraction puis poussé la porte avec son dos avant de la refermer au nez du démon. Tout était arrivé si vite qu'il resta un moment figé avant de rire un peu et de rejoindre sa voiture, titubant jusqu'à cette dernière.

* * *

**Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Je dois avouer que je suis nerveuse, cela fait si longtemps...**

**Des bisous !**


End file.
